The Mists and the Moonlight
by marla
Summary: He opened both his eyes and roused his eyebrows, daring her to say it. "You look fine Inuyasha. It's just that the moon's just been full, and you're human."
1. prolog

The Mists and the Moonlight  
  
Prolog  
  
It was near midnight, only a couple of days after the full moon. Inuyasha stirred slightly as he imagined that he had heard a noise coming from the well. He sat straight, straining to hear another sound, to hear Kagome climbing out, but nothing followed. A curse escaped beneath his breath. He cursed his anxiousness, he cursed Kagome's chronic tardiness, but most of all he cursed his pathetic hearing. Sounds felt so indistinct and muffled to him. He felt as though he were imagining half the things he was hearing.  
  
A few moments later he heard a distinct thud from the well, and the frown upon his face grew more cross. Finally. Kagome didn't call to him for help. It was summer after all; her bag was much lighter. Besides, he sniffed, she probably assumed the company would be sleeping soundly in Kaede's hut. Feh, she should have known he'd be here, especially when the damn bitch is arriving so late at night. It isn't safe to allow her to wander alone, as much trouble as she gets herself into...  
  
The moment Inuyasha spied to the top of Kagome's head rising above the rim of the well, he crossed his arms and legs and closed his eyes. Leaning against his tree, he waited for her to spot him. He did not want to draw too much attention to himself just then. Instead, he focused his hearing, listening for steps to fall. He did not finally find them until her felt her eyes boring into him. He did not give in, and continued to ignore her glare.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she said. He opened his right eye in response, and focused on the teeth that dug a trench into her bottom lip. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Don't I look okay to you?" he sneered and closed his eye again.  
  
She did not falter, but continued to scrutinize his hair, his ears, his face, and his sour expression. He had rings under his eyes and sweat on his brow. The breeze chilled her and she shivered.  
  
"You look fine, Inuyasha. It's just that..."  
  
He opened both eyes and roused his eyebrows, daring her to say it. "It's just what?"  
  
"Well, the moon's just been full . . . and you're human." 


	2. chatper one

The Mists and the Moonlight  
Chapter One  
  
An old hag ambled down the road, pushing a worn wooden cart in front of her. Inside the cart were two old blankets, a small cauldron pot, and small, organized crated filled with assorted herbs and other small plants. On top of them all sat a large blue lizard with white eyes that bulged dangerously from his head. He had a flicking forked tongue, and hissed often. She hummed as she waddled and didn't seem to notice the stench hanging about her that even the fresh herbs could not squelch. Her hair was thing and stringy. She had an unusually long nose, and could be easily characterized as ugly.  
  
Cresting the top of the hill she had just waddled up, she heard the voices of several young people. An especially young voice reached her ears, begging its mother for food, she thought. Though, she did not know what cha-kou-lot was, if it was not food. As the group approached she tugged her cloak more closely around her to guard her new found treasure of power.  
  
Her sharp ears hear one of the demons among them scoff and complain of the foul scent overpowering his nose.  
  
She could smell the blood of three demons among the group. One lesser demon, one kitsune, and the other, she though, was faint, but a greater demon if there ever was one. The two greater, she could sense, were both male. Though, but this time she was sure she was coming upon a hanyou. Perhaps the young one wsa a product of the older demon and the human female it had been begging for food. She sniffed again as the lizard spied her with one of his revolving eyes, testing the scents with his tongue. No, no relation between the kitsune and the hanyou. The hanyou was most definitely a dog. She almost giggled to herself: a real mutt!  
  
They passed by at a liesurely pace, still chattering to each other. The lizard began scampering round and round her cargo screaming Tessaiga! Tessaiga! Hush Sashi! She scolded when she heard the footsteps behind her cease.  
  
"Oi, Wench! What's wrong, are your feet tired already?" said the dog hanyou.   
  
The female did not acknowledge the boy. "We're going in the wrong direction. We've passed the jewel shard!"  
  
The hag huffed and sped up. Sashi still whispered Tessaiga!  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched and he wondered if he had heard correctly.  
  
"Inuyasha, it's growing more and more faint! I think we should go back," the same woman said.  
  
The hag frowned as she now realized why Sashi had gone berserk, repeating the name of the great sword. (Though he was getting worse in the head the longer he was made to stay in his lizard fom). Inuyasha ws the hanyou son of the great Inu Youkai, whom had commissioned her Toutousai to make the Tessaiga. She hurried along her way, not yet ready to give up the jewel shard she had just acquired so quickly.  
  
Inuyasha and his group decided to break for lunch before head back. They discussed the possibility that the smelly had they had passed on the road had a jewel shard, and if they should follow her.   
  
"It's sure to be an easy find," Miroku said.  
  
"I wouldn't be too sure!" Shippou aqueaked. "She smelled witchy to me. What if she puts a curse on us?! I don't wanna be cursed!"  
  
"I'm sure Houshi-sama has power against such things, little Shippou," Sango said. Only Kagome heard this, since another voice drowned her out.  
  
"Shut-up, welp!" Inuyasha reprimanded. "Ain't nobody gonna be cursed, okay. We'll follow the hag and take it from her when she's sleeping."  
  
No one argued.  
  
After lunching, the group started out in the direction form which they had just come. Relying upon Kagome's keen sense of the jewel shard, she wsa able to guide them a safe distance behind the hag, so as not to arouse suspicion.  
  
Near evening, the camp stopped for the night as the sky grew dim. They had found the hag's hut over a hill, about a mile from their campsite. At dinner it was decided that Kagome and Inuyasha would be the only two on this mission. They all considered it pretty low risk. Kagome was going because, of course, she would be able to find the shard most quickly. Inuyasha would go mostly because he did not feel comfortable allowing Kagome to wander strange country side in the night. He said he was going because he had to make sure she didn't get herself into any trouble along the way. It was partially true.  
  
When the moon was high, Kagome and Inuyasha departed from the slumbering camp, and set out on their way to retrieve the jewel shard. Inuyasha ran most the way there to get it over with (as he said). He stopped only a few meters from the hut and let Kagome off his back beside an old cherry tree. The two crept up to the house almost noiselessly.   
  
Kagome pushed on the door, and it opened easily with only a quiet groan. She tip-toed inside, a sensation pulling her to her left. There, between other rubbish, she found a short table with the jewel shard hidden under an up-turned sake mug. She quickly pocketed it and tip-toed out again.  
  
Inuyasha's head was stuck part way in the doorway, scowling. "Hurry up, this place reeks like dragon dung!" he hissed. She bolted through the door, having been made nervous by Inuyasha. She slammed the door as soon as she was out. Though it made barely any sound, she cringed when she saw that a lock of Inuyasha's silver-white hair had been caught between the door and the frame. He grunted as he yanked it out, leaving three strands hanging.  
  
He knelt, growling, "Hurry and climb on!" She complied and after an astonishing quick but exhilarating ride aboard Inuyasha, she was back at the camp. She settle herself next to the dying fire to piece together her newest shard with her others.   
  
Inuyasha watched as he sat, alert, his sense waiting for retribution that was not to come. "That's a pretty big one for someone to just leave lying around."  
  
Kagome sighed, tucking the shards in her pocket. She was drained. "She had a lot of junk in there. She probably found it and didn't even know what it was..."  
  
One of his twitched when a nearby branch snapped and fell to the ground. Kagome though about caressing them while he moved closer to her out of protective instinct. She decided against it, even though they were alone, and he probably wouldn't mind as much, perhaps.  
"I'm not too sure. I thought I heard that little lizard thing with her say something about my sword when we passed by. I think she knew what she had."  
  
"Maybe," Kagome stretched and yawned, gazing to the moon. It was a perfect half. Kagome bit her lip, chewing on the idea of bringing up an uncomfortable subject now. He seemed to be in a good mood, even if he was tense. She put a hand on his shoulder and he met her eyes, looking slightly annoyed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Inuyasha, I need to go home in a couple of days."  
  
His eyes dropped into a momentary scowl before becoming annoyed once again. "Figures," he said. "What's it been, two weeks now As soon as we start making decent progress you have to go back there and mess it all up. Why are you going this time, wench?"  
  
"It's my little brother's birthday. He's turning nine. I think I should be there for that, thank you!" She knew he would react this way, but she couldn't help but feel slightly unwanted every time he spoke about her that way. Kagome folded he arms and glared at him.  
  
"I _suppose_ that's a good reason," he said. "Just try to get back within two days. We can't wait on you any longer than that."  
  
Kagome scowled. "You could try to be nice about it once in awhile, you know. All I'm asking is once in a while, but every time you just get pissy..." She sighed and he refused to look at her. "I'm going to bed," she said, and left him alone again. 


	3. chapter two

I don't own Inuyasha  
  
The Mists and the Moonlight: Chapter Two   
  
The journey back to the well only took a day to complete. Inuyasha woke Kagome early in the morning to ready her things and eat before leaving. The rest of their company had all roused by the time the duo departed, and saw them off, blinking into the sunrise. Inuyasha would carry Kagome to the time portal. The rest would follow at their own pace, and show up, most likely, about the same day Kagome was set to return.  
  
The trip was mostly silent. Kagome shied from any conversation, Inuyasha had hardly spoken to her all day, apart from waking her and ordering her to hurry. Inuyasha's mind was a mental jumble of tasks that could be done to aid their quest. He thought he may have gained the trust of a few of the village farmers. He should be able to work a day or two and earn some money while Kagome was away. He could at least offer his services in exchange for food, the item he most intended to buy with his wages anyway. Shippou's inadequate wardrobe plagued his mind as well. He was quickly growing out of his new clothes. He wandered idly about commissioning Kaede to sew him something if he could find any good affordable fabrics. The one thing he did not think about was whether Kagome would be annoyed by his silence. He did not, however, ignore the tension in her limbs, so he shifted her weight every so often so as to make them both more comfortable.  
  
Wrongly, Kagome thought Inuyasha was dwelling on her leaving, and thus delaying their quest. She assumed this as normal and allowed her mind to wander. She had told her mother what she wanted to get Souta for his birthday, so that was already taken care of. She wished she could have purchased it herself, but being in the past most of the time did not allow her any such luxury. She sighed, thinking about her bed, even though she had long since grown accustomed to sleeping on the ground. What plagued her, not allowing her to relax, was taking that woman's jewel shard with offering anything in return. She realized that she had burglarized that poor old hag, and she felt guilty. She wished now that she had left her something as payment for the shard. Should have left her extra chocolate bar and her conscious would have been much more at ease.  
  
A thought then occurred to her; it was one she had toyed with since her last visit home. She wished Inuyasha would come visit her time for a few days. He rarely came through the well anymore, preferring to sulk for days on this side. She couldn't remember the last time he'd been angry enough to retrieve her. He could wear a hat, and people have always looked at his ragged, outdated clothing. He could play video games with Souta and eat cake and celebrate. He would have fun with her and her family.   
  
She asked him at lunch, if he'd like to come back to the future with her. He gnawed on his bread for a few moments. She watched with apprehension at his subtle contemplation and look of sheer indifference on his face. She knew this masked his soft appreciation for her invitation. She knew then also, that he would not come.  
  
The bread disappeared and Kagome didn't know if he ate it or discarded it. His arm was around her shoulders, and his leg touched hers. Kagome could not breathe, and she blushed slightly. She leaned into the embrace more easily than she imagined she would have. Warm fuzzies trailed between them, and Kagome relished them there. Inuyasha never touched her like this, even if they were far separated from their company as they were now. Still, he was being more physically gentle than she had ever seen him–when it came to her anyway. An unwanted vision of him kissing Kikyo flitted across her mind, which dissipated when he began to speak.  
  
"Kagome, you know I would go with you to the future if I could. And it's not that I can't," he amended when she began to pull away. He tightened his grasp and continued. "It's just that it is not a good time. We're so low on food and money, and Kaede doesn't make enough to supply us every time we're running low. And Shippou needs new clothes . . . "  
  
Kagome nodded and slipped from his embrace. He gave no resistance.  
  
"You want to work?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"That's very responsible of you, Inuyasha. You've really grown up!" Their eyes met for only a moment before Inuyasha blinked.  
  
"Yeah, well, it looks like you've got alotta catchin' up to do then, huh wench?"  
  
All trailing fuzzies blinked out, and Kagome began to pack up their leftovers. She considered Shippou's hakama. Though it was only two months old, it was nearly to his knees. It seems that once a kitsune cub begins to grown, he does it all at once.  
  
A pang of guilt of guilt hit her as she zipped her pack. She wished she had the resources to keep him in clothes that fit. She understood well why Inuyasha would want to attempt working, and she loved him all the more for it.  
  
There were always odd jobs that they would do, having Miroku and Sango traveling with them. Kaede always supplied them well. Kagome's mother spent a fortune on provisions, ensuring that Kagome would starve here in the past.   
  
And of course, there was always Naraku to worry about. They had seen none of him since Spring, and this troubled Kagome as much as meeting with him or one of his creations. He normally planned something big when he lay low for a long while; it was never anything good. Kagome shivered and climbed onto Inuyasha's back once again, now worried about protecting her friends from Naraku.  
  
That evening Inuyasha dropped Kagome off at the well. Their good-byes were short, but awkwardly absent of any usual bicker. Kagome slipped through the well back to the future. She had left Inuyasha with a couple Ramen for dinner. He did not thank her, but ate them furiously before announcing his arrival to Kaede.  
  
  
  
------------  
Skulking round the hut, the hag's lizard breathed out his fire, while she sat stirring a pot in the middle of the room. His fire was blue and small and burned out quickly, leaving in its wake a thick silvery mist that blotted out the sunlight from the little hut. The mist was strung with a powdery substance, which, when collected and bottled was labeled 'Pixy Dust.' Being such a small creature, lacing the hut with his mystical mists exhausted the poor old fellow. Seeing as how Sashi was far beyond old, the poor think wheezed and sulked to aid his wife in her spell making.  
  
The mists hung and spread, and filled the hut to the brim with its cosmetic scent. The concoction in the hag's pot bubbled and brewed itself silver to match the three hairs lain at even intervals around the cauldron's rim.  
  
With a dip of her finger into the brew, the age apparent on the hags wrinkled hand withered to youthfulness. The witch, pleased with the effects, scooped a scalding handful of the potion and began to rub her skin down with it, chanting:  
  
_In mighty strands of youkai blood  
Now stays your youth in thee.  
In mighty strands of youkai blood  
Now flows a gift from ye.  
Your mighty strands of youkai blood   
Now bring your life to me._  
  
And when she was finished she was a soft, slant-eyed, pointy-eared young woman, whom Miroku would have easily chased with inquires of childbearing.  
  
Sorry it took so long for this to get out to all of my...two faithful readers. Last semester was a very busy time, where I suffered much writer's block. However, I've been a heck of a lot more since the New Year. Don't expect too many updates on this for awhile, I must warn you, since I am going to be concentrating on my other Inuyasha fic, Beyond the Dark Wilderness. It's an AU fic, based off/inspired by _The Labyrinth_. Thanks to all! 


End file.
